Eifersucht
by Celebne
Summary: Faramir erfährt, dass Éowyn einst in Aragorn verliebt war. Das führt zu Mißverständnissen und schließlich fast zu einer Katastrophe.


Eifersucht  
  
Disclaimer: Ich habe diese Geschichte mit Figuren geschrieben, die ich aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" entliehen habe. Ich weise darauf hin, dass ich "Der Herr der Ringe" sowie die darin vorkommenden Figuren nicht als mein geistiges Eigentum ansehe. Ich bereichere mich nicht an dieser Amateur-Fiction. Die Handlung in dieser Geschichte ist von mir frei erfunden und hat nichts mit dem Ablauf in der Geschichte "Der Herr der Ringe" zu tun.Der Herr der Ringe" ist und bleibt das geistige Eigentum  
von J. R. R. Tolkien.  
  
„So etwas Köstliches habe ich ja noch nie getrunken", lobte Éomer den Wein, den ihm sein frischgebackener Schwager Faramir vorsetzte. „Er stammt aus den Weinbergen Süd-Gondors", meinte Faramir, „aber du wolltest mir etwas ganz anderes erzählen. Was war zwischen Aragorn und meiner Frau?" Éomer war schon ein wenig angesäuselt von dem schweren Wein und daher redselig geworden. Er hatte angefangen, von Dingen zu erzählen, die besser nicht auf den Tisch gekommen wären. Faramir war ziemlich erschrocken, zu hören, dass Éowyn bis vor kurzem noch unsterblich in den König verliebt war. „Davon hat sie mir nie erzählt", sagte Faramir leise. „Naja", sagte Éomer schon ein wenig lallend, „vielleicht hätte ich das auch nicht tun sollen". Er unterdrückte ein Rülpsen. „Ich will alles wissen", sagte Faramir mit zitternder Stimme. „Du musst es mir erzählen. Ich habe ein Recht darauf". „Lieber nicht", lehnte Éomer mit einem schiefen Lächeln ab. „Du bist frisch verheiratet mit meiner Schwester. Du solltest lieber deine Nächte mit ihr in eurem Schlafgemach genießen, statt mich zu verhören". Er stand auf und taumelte dabei. Faramir drückte ihn behutsam wieder in den Lehnstuhl nieder. „Hat Aragorn meiner Frau nachgestellt?", fragte Faramir atemlos. Éomer nahm noch einen großen Schluck Wein und begann jetzt zu kichern. Faramir dagegen war mit einem Schlag wieder stocknüchtern geworden. „Nein, im Gegenteil", erzählte Éomer mit verwaschener Sprache. „Sie ist ihm hinterhergelaufen wie ein kleines Hündchen". Faramir wurde blaß, als er das hörte. „Wann war das alles und wie lange liegt das zurück?", wollte er wissen. „Éowyn hatte schrecklichen Liebeskummer, als sie heimlich mit zur Schlacht auf den Pelennor-Feldern ritt", fuhr Éomer fort. „Sie wollte in diesem Krieg sterben". „Genau wie ich", murmelte Faramir fassungslos. „Ich wollte auch in Osgiliath sterben". „Sie hatte wenige Tage zuvor Aragorn ihre Liebe gestanden und er wies sie zurück", sagte Éomer und hielt Faramir seinen Becher hin zum Nachfüllen. Doch Faramir saß wie versteinert da und konnte es nicht fassen. „Dann ist das alles kurz, bevor wir uns in den Häusern der Heilung kennenlernten, passiert". „Ich war ziemlich sauer, als mir Éowyn von Aragorn erzählte", meinte Éomer und bekam einen Schluckauf. „Schließlich ist meine Schwester die schönste Jungfrau von ganz Mittelerde und eine gute Partie dazu. Eine bessere Wahl hätte der König von Gondor nicht treffen können. Aber nein, er musste diese schweigsame Bruchtal-Elbin heiraten". „So war ich also nur zweite Wahl", sagte Faramir unglücklich und starrte in seinen halbvollen Wein-Pokal. „In Wirklichkeit liebt sie also Aragorn. Das war ja klar. Ich bin eben nur der Statthalter und nicht der König". Éomer stand auf und schloß den rotblonden Mann in seine Arme. „Das wird schon wieder, Schwager", lallte er. Faramir löste sich ,angewidert von Éomers Alkoholfahne, aus dessen Umarmung und führte ihn in sein Schlafgemach. Dort sank Éomer auf das Bett und schlief sofort ein. Wütend und enttäuscht betrat Faramir sein eigenes Schlafgemach. Éowyn schlief längst. Ihre hüftlangen, goldblonden Haare waren wie ein Mantel auf dem Bett ausgebreitet. Sie wirkte überirdisch schön wie eine Elbin, wie sie so schlafend dalag. Normalerweise hätte Faramir dieser Anblick mit Stolz und Liebe erfüllt, doch jetzt kochte in ihm die Eifersucht. Éowyn liebte also den König, und nicht ihn. Er konnte sich jetzt einfach nicht zu Éowyn legen und so tun, als sei alles wie immer. Er ging zurück in sein Amtszimmer, wo er mit Éomer getrunken hatte. Faramir füllte seinen Pokal mit Wein und betrank sich aus Kummer. Éowyn erwachte, als Faramir sich zu ihr ins Bett legte. Er fingerte unsanft an ihrem Nachthemd herum und berührte sie grob. Éowyn erschrak: so kannte sie Faramir nicht. Er war normalerweise ein sanfter, rücksichtsvoller Liebhaber, der es stets verstanden hatte, sie glücklich zu machen. Doch jetzt wollte sie nicht: Faramir roch nach Alkohol und er war ganz anders als sonst.  
  
„Bitte hör auf!", forderte sie ängstlich. „Und wenn ich jetzt Aragorn wäre?", fragte Faramir grimmig. „Vielleicht macht es dir ja mehr Freude, wenn du denkst, ich wäre er". Wütend drehte er sich zur Seite und schlief auf der Stelle ein. Éowyn weinte lautlos in ihr Kissen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Faramir mit einem gewaltigen Brummschädel. Der schwere gondorianische Wein hatte auch bei ihm seine Wirkung hinterlassen. Éowyn war längst aufgestanden. Mit einem Seufzen erhob sich Faramir und tastete nach Hose, Hemd und Tunika. Er hatte nicht vergessen, was Éomer gestern abend alles berichtet hatte. Am Besten war es, mit Éowyn darüber zu reden. „Die Herrin Éowyn ist ausgeritten", berichtete ein Diener, als Faramir nach ihr suchte.  
  
Éowyn war tief bekümmert. Das merkwürdige Erlebnis mit Faramir in der Nacht hatte sie aufgewühlt. Hatte Faramir bisher ihr etwas vorgegaukelt? War er vielleicht in Wirklichkeit ein rauer, rücksichtsloser Krieger und nicht der sanfte Mann mit den gütigen, seeblauen Augen? Éowyn vergoß erneut Tränen. Was war nur in Faramir gefahren und warum hatte er so haßerfüllt von Aragorn gesprochen? Éowyn hatte den König längst aus ihrem Herzen verbannt. Aragorn war für sie an jenem Tage verblasst, als sie Faramir in den Häusern der Heilung kennengelernt hatte. Faramir hatte sie ganz anders angesehen, als es Aragorn je getan hatte und je tun würde. Er hatte ihr sofort seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt und ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen abgelesen. War das alles nur ein raffinierter Plan gewesen, um eine zweckmäßige Verbindung zwischen Gondor und Rohan einzufädeln? Blind vor Tränen lenkte sie ihre weiße Stute immer tiefer in die Wälder Ithiliens hinein. Plötzlich bemerkte sie, dass sie völlig die Orientierung verloren hatte. Die Sonne stand schon hoch zwischen den Bäumen. Es musste bereits Mittag sein. Éowyn sah sich ängstlich um. Die Gegend gefiel ihr nicht: der Wald war unheimlich und düster an dieser Stelle. Mordor lag nicht fern von hier. Éowyn schauderte: der Ringkrieg war noch nicht lange vorbei. Sie musste unbedingt wieder nach Emyn Arnen zurück, wo das Haus des Statthalters lag. Vielleicht war es besser, Faramir zur Rede zu stellen, als einfach zu verschwinden.  
  
Éomer hatte noch schlimmere Kopfschmerzen als Faramir und brauchte erst einen Kräutertrank aus Faramirs Küche, um wieder einigermaßen auf die Beine zu kommen. „Ich muß Éowyn suchen", sagte Faramir besorgt zu ihm. „Sie ist schon seit Tagesanbruch in den Wäldern Ithiliens verschwunden. So lange ist sie noch nie ausgeritten". „Mach dir keine Sorgen", meinte Éomer lächelnd. „Éowyn ist eine Kriegerin. Sie weiß sich wohl zu wehren, wenn ihr jemand zu nahe kommt". „Die Wälder Ithiliens sind tückisch", erklärte Faramir nachdenklich. „Ich war jahrelang dort mit den Waldläufern unterwegs. Selbst wir haben dort manchmal die Orientierung verloren". Er zog seinen braunen Lederharnisch mit dem Gondor-Wappen über und holte seinen Langbogen und den Köcher mit Pfeilen. „Ich komme mit", sagte Éomer, der sich nun auch allmählich Sorgen machte. Er folgte Faramir in die Ställe, wo gerade der Fuchs des Statthalters gesattelt wurde. Faramir befahl dem Stallknecht, auch Éomers Hengst zu satteln. Ausgerechnet jetzt tauchte König Aragorn mit einigen Soldaten im Hofe des Statthalters auf. Faramir war nicht glücklich darüber, gerade heute Aragorn unter die Augen zu treten. Aber er war der Herrscher Gondors und Faramir war ihm Respekt schuldig. Gemeinsam mit Éomer begrüßte er Aragorn höflich. „So förmlich heute?", fragte Aragorn lachend. „Wir machen uns Sorgen", erklärte Éomer an Faramirs Stelle. „Éowyn ist seit heute morgen verschwunden". „Was?"Aragorn erschrak. „Dann sollten wir sie sofort suchen". „Es ist nicht nötig, dass du mitreitest, mein Freund", sagte Faramir etwas kurzangebunden. „Mein Schwager und ich werden alleine nach ihr suchen". „Ich weiß, wie gefährlich die Wälder Ithiliens sind", meinte Aragorn besorgt. „Ich möchte unbedingt mitkommen. Auch mir liegt Éowyns Wohl am Herzen". In Faramirs Augen blitzte es gefährlich auf, als er das hörte. Natürlich bekam er diese Worte Aragorns, die ehrlich und rein freundschaftlich gemeint waren, in die falsche Kehle, doch stand es ihm nicht zu, seinem König etwas zu verbieten. So ritten die drei Freunde mit den Soldaten, die Aragorn mitgebracht hatte, in die Wälder. Inzwischen war es Nachmittag geworden.  
  
Éowyn hatte sich jetzt vollständig verirrt. Sie hatte gehofft, dass wenigstens ihre Stute zurückfinden würde. Aber Narna graste jetzt zufrieden auf einer Waldlichtung und dachte nicht daran, nach Emyn Arnen zurückzutraben. Éowyn fühlte wieder diese Übelkeit aufsteigen, die sie seit einigen Tagen heimsuchte. Es war irgendwie ein sehr merkwürdiges Gefühl, so etwas kannte Éowyn bisher nicht. ‚Ob ich wohl ernstlich krank werde?', dachte sie erschrocken. Ihr wurde richtig schwindelig und sie setzte sich benommen auf den Waldboden. Kalter Schweiß stand auf ihrer Stirn. Plötzlich fiel ihr ein, was die verheirateten Frauen in den Nähstuben von Edoras immer getuschelt hatten. Wies ihre Übelkeit vielleicht auf eine Schwangerschaft hin? Éowyn überlegte fieberhaft: ja, sie war tatsächlich seit einigen Wochen überfällig. Doch sie konnte sich nicht so recht darüber freuen. Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo es zwischen Faramir und ihr zu kriseln schien, geschah so etwas. Éowyn schwor sich, Faramir zur Strafe nichts davon zu erzählen. Naja, vielleicht war sie ja doch nicht schwanger, sondern hatte nur eine Magenverstimmung oder etwas ähnliches. Doch tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie, dass sie Faramirs Kind unter ihrem Herzen trug. Plötzlich raschelte es im Gebüsch. Erschrocken stand Éowyn auf und griff zu ihrem Dolch, den sie am Gürtel trug. Ein blonder Elb trat aus dem Gebüsch hervor. Éowyn atmete auf. „Argolas, du bist es – du hast mich ganz schön erschreckt!" Argolas lächelte böse und gab mit seiner Hand ein Zeichen: sofort tauchten mehrere Orks neben ihm auf. Éowyn wurde blaß. „Was soll das, Argolas? Du arbeitest doch nicht mit denen zusammen? Was sagt eigentlich dein Vetter Legolas dazu?" „Sprich nicht von Legolas, diesem Narren!", sagte Argolas grimmig und sein ebenmäßiges Gesicht verdüsterte sich. „Bald wird auch er mit den anderen Elben Mittelerde für immer verlassen – aber ich werde bleiben und alleine herrschen". Éowyn trat vorsichtig einige Schritte zurück. „Du kannst gerne tun, was du willst, aber ich werde jetzt nach Hause reiten". „Ist dein werter Gatte Faramir gar nicht hier?", grinste Argolas und sah sich nach allen Seiten um. Die Orks lachten hämisch, und Éowyn begann sich zu fürchten. Vorsichtig ging sie zu Narna, die immer noch auf der Waldlichtung graste. Plötzlich verstellte ihr ein Ork den Weg. Éowyn bereute, keine vernünftige Waffe bei sich zu haben, sondern nur diesen unhandlichen Dolch. „Geh mir aus dem Weg, Ork!", befahl sie mit fester Stimme. Der Ork kicherte und zog sein Schwert. Éowyn drehte sich empört zu Argolas um. „Was soll das? Laßt mich gehen! Wenn Faramir euch hier findet, werden ihr es mächtig bereuen". „Zu dumm, dass er nicht hier ist", meinte Argolas spöttisch. „Fesselt sie und nehmt sie mit!" Bevor die Orks sie ergreifen konnten, gelang es Éowyn noch ihren silbernen Armreif abzustreifen und unbemerkt zu Boden fallen zu lassen.  
  
Es war fast Abend geworden und noch immer hatten die Freunde keine Spur von Éowyn gefunden. Immerhin war es Faramir und Aragorn gelungen, die Hufspuren von Narna zu sichten. Als erfahrene Waldläufer war sie ja beide Meister im Spurenlesen. Éomer, der nicht so viel davon verstand, sah ihnen bewundernd zu. Es war nicht allzu schwer, Narnas Spuren im tiefen, weichen Waldboden zu folgen. Schon bald erreichten sie die Lichtung. Im Licht der untergehenden Sonne sah Aragorn etwas im Gras blitzen. Er hob Éowyns Armreif vorsichtig auf. „Gib ihn her!", sagte Faramir grob. Der König sah ihn erstaunt an. So einen Tonfall war er vom jungen Truchseß nicht gewohnt. Er gab Faramir den Armreif. „Gehört er tatsächlich Éowyn?" „Ja, natürlich", sagte Faramir kurzangebunden. Es störte ihn sehr, dass ausgerechnet Aragorn Éowyns Eigentum gefunden hatte. Der König wusste nicht, wie er mit Faramirs eigentümlichem Verhalten umgehen sollte und sah einfach darüber hinweg. Er forschte nach weiteren Spuren . Derweil nahm Éomer Faramir beiseite. „Wie springst du denn mit dem König um?", zischte Éomer ihm leise zu. „Den ganzen Tag bist du schon so seltsam zu ihm". „Ich konnte deine Worte von gestern Nacht nicht vergessen", erwiderte Faramir gedämpft. „Ich kann nicht fassen, dass Éowyn in Wirklichkeit Aragorn liebt". „Aber das ist doch Unsinn!", meinte Éomer kopfschüttelnd. „Meine Schwester liebt nur dich, Faramir!". „Du hast mir gestern Nacht etwas anderes gesagt", erklärte Faramir mit rauer Stimme. „Dass sie den König liebt". „Das ist doch längst vorbei", beteuerte Éomer. Aragorn hatte sich von den beiden ein Stück entfernt und konnte ihre Worte zum Glück nicht hören.  
  
„Da sind Ork-Spuren!", rief er plötzlich zu Faramir und Éomer hinüber. Faramir erschrak bis ins Mark. Er rannte zu Aragorn hin. „Siehst du auch Kampfspuren?" Aragorn suchte noch einmal den Waldboden ab. „Nein, es gab keinen Kampf. Vermutlich wurde sie von den Orks verschleppt".  
  
Faramir untersuchte die Spuren akrybisch genau. „Da ist auch Elben-Schuhwerk zu sehen", bemerkte er. „Tatsächlich"murmelte Aragorn. „Was tut ein Elb bei den Orks?" „Argolas", sagte Éomer plötzlich. Faramir und Aragorn sahen den König von Rohan erstaunt an. „Es geht ein Gerücht um, dass Argolas aus dem Düsterwald sich von den Elben losgesagt hat und Orks um sich schart, um einen neuen Krieg zu beginnen". „Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen", sagte Aragorn kopfschüttelnd. „Ich kenne Argolas zwar nicht so gut wie Legolas, aber Elben machen keine gemeinsame Sache mit Orks". „Manche Elben können vielleicht nicht nachvollziehen, warum ihr Zeitalter vorbei ist und sie gezwungen sind, Mittelerde zu verlassen ", überlegte Faramir laut. „Aber wir sollten uns jetzt sputen, damit wir sie einholen, bevor sie Éowyn an einen Ort bringen, wo wir sie nicht wieder finden". Argolas ließ seinen Ork-Soldaten keine Ruhe: er wollte so schnell wie möglich das Schattengebirge erreichen, das die Grenze zwischen Itihilien und Mordor bildete. Éowyn saß gefesselt auf ihrem Pferd, das ein Ork führte. Sie ließ sich ihre Angst nicht anmerken. Ob Faramir sie überhaupt vermisste? Vielleicht war er ja immer noch so seltsam verstimmt wie gestern Nacht und würde sie am Ende überhaupt nicht suchen. Argolas drehte sich böse lächelnd nach ihr um. „Bald haben wir die Burgruine von Lithu Erec erreicht", erklärte er. „Dort waren einst Wachposten aus Gondor stationiert, die Mordor beobachten sollten. Aber vor 1000 Jahren wurde Lithu Erec von den Orcs erobert und zerstört . Niemand aus Gondor wird sich mehr an die alte Burg erinnern. Aus den Karten wurde sie gelöscht. Faramir wird dich hier niemals finden!" Am nächtlichen Horizont türmte sich bereits das Schattengebirge wie eine dunkle Bedrohung auf. Sie durchquerten einen felsigen Canyon, bis zu einer Höhle gelangten, deren Decke so niedrig war, dass Éowyn von Narna absteigen mußte. Am Ende der Höhle gelangten sie in ein kleines Tal, das bereits mitten im Schattengebirge lag. Auf einer Felsspitze ragten die Mauerreste von Lithu Erec empor. Die Burgruine wirkte auf dem ersten Blick verlassen, doch je näher sie kamen, desto mehr Orks waren in der Ruine zu sehen. Sie brachten Éowyn in ein Verlies tief im Inneren der Ruine. Es war ein entsetzlicher Ort: es gab nur fauliges Stroh, das den feuchten Mauerboden kärglich bedeckte. Éowyn mochte sich gar nicht hinsetzen: sie stellte sich schaudernd in eine Ecke des Kerkers und rieb ihre Handgelenke, die jetzt von den Fesseln befreit waren. „Mach' es dir bequem, Fürstin von Ithilien", spottete Argolas und sperrte den Kerker höchstpersönlich zu.  
  
Je mehr sich die Freunde dem Schattengebirge näherten, desto schwieriger wurde es, die Spuren der Orks zu verfolgen. Das Gelände wurde zunehmend felsiger und sogar Aragorn blieb immer öfters ratlos stehen. „Wir sollten hier erst einmal unser Lager aufschlagen", meinte der König nachdenklich. „Morgen früh können wir vielleicht die Spuren wieder besser erkennen". „Ich kann nicht schlafen", erklärte Faramir hitzig. „Ich will Éowyn keine Stunde länger als nötig in den Händen der Orks und dieses verrückten Elben lassen". „Gut gesprochen, Freund", lächelte Aragorn und schlug Faramir auf die Schulter. „Aber wir nützen Éowyn nicht viel, wenn wir müde und zerschlagen gegen Orks kämpfen müssen". Faramir gab schließlich nach und die Männer schlugen am Rande des Canyons, der zum Schattegebirge hinführte, ihr Nachtlager auf. Am nächsten Morgen fühlte sich Faramir alles andere als erholt. Die Sorge um seine Frau bedrückte ihn sehr und ließ ihn nicht schlafen. Außerdem nagte zunehmend das schlechte Gewissen in ihm, sie durch seine Eifersüchteleien zu dem Ritt in die gefährlichen Wälder getrieben zu haben.  
  
Er konnte es kaum erwarten, weiterzureiten. Doch plötzlich rissen die Spuren ab. Sie verloren sich irgendwo in der Mitte des Canyons. „Das kann doch nicht sein!", rief Faramir entsetzt. „Sie können sich doch nicht in Luft aufgelöst haben". Aragorn runzelte die Stirn. Was wollten der Elb und die Orks mit Éowyn hier in dieser – selbst für Orks – unwirtlichen Gegend? Er überlegte und erinnerte sich plötzlich an einem Feldzug unter Ecthelion, der vor ungefähr 60 Jahren stattgefunden hatte. Damals hatte Aragorn unter dem Truchseß von Gondor gedient. Genau in diesem Canyon waren sie in einen Hinterhalt der Orks geraten. Einer der älteren Soldaten hatte dann einen Ausweg aus dieser aussichtslosen Lage gefunden: durch eine Höhle waren sie geritten und zu einer alten Burgruine gelangt. „Lithu Erec", murmelte Aragorn vor sich hin. Faramir und Éomer sahen ihn fragend an. „Was ist das für ein Ort – davon habe ich noch nie gehört?", entgegnete Faramir verwundert. „Und ich kenne mich wahrlich aus in dieser Gegend ". „Das ist ein alter Wachturm Gondors", erklärte Aragorn. „Vor 1000 Jahren wurde diese Burg von Orks zerstört. Für Gondor ist dieser Außenposten dann unwichtig geworden: Lithu Erec wurde nicht wieder aufgebaut und schließlich von den Karten gelöscht. Argolas ist gerissen wie ein Fuchs: er rechnet natürlich damit, dass niemand von dieser Ruine weiß. Und das ist jetzt unser Vorteil". Aragorn fand die Höhle, die zu Lithu Erec führte, ziemlich schnell. Faramir konnte es kaum erwarten, sie zu durchqueren. Er war schier krank vor Sorge. Doch Aragorn hielt ihn zurück: „Halt, mein Freund – wir müssen besonnen vorgehen. Die Orks dürfen uns auf keinen Fall sehen".  
  
Der Zufall sollte ihnen zu Hilfe kommen. Eine Schar Rüstung tragender Orks marschierte durch die Höhle, um auf Patrouille zu gehen, gerade recht für die drei Freunde und das Dutzend Soldaten, das sie begleitete. Sie machten mit den unheimlichen Kreaturen sofort kurzen Prozeß. „Ich hab's!", rief Éomer. „Wir ziehen uns die Rüstungen über und kommen so ungesehen nach Lithu Erec". „Genau dieselbe Idee hatte ich auch", lachte Aragorn und schlug ihm auf die Schulter. Faramir war bereits fieberhaft damit beschäftigt, eine passende Ork-Rüstung für sich zu finden. Die Orks waren eigentlich kleiner als Menschen, aber irgendwie schafften es die Freunde und ein Teil der Soldaten, sich in die Rüstungen zu quetschen. Dann liefen sie durch die Höhle zu der Burgruine. Wir sollten es trotzdem vermeiden, Orks zu begegnen oder gar Argolas", meinte Aragorn besorgt. „Wenn wir ihnen zu nahe kommen, werden sie ganz sicher erkennen, wen sie vor sich haben". Schnell eilten sie zu der Ruine. Nur wenige Orks hielten sich bei Tage außerhalb der Mauern auf. Sie scheuten das Tageslicht, so gut es ging. Für die Freunde war natürlich von Vorteil. „Weißt du, wohin sie Éowyn gebracht haben könnten?", fragte Faramir Aragorn aufgeregt. „Hm, ich denke, in den Kerker", überlegte Aragorn laut. Er führte sie durch den verlassenen Burghof zu einem halb zerfallenen Portal. Plötzlich kam ihnen ein bewaffneter Ork entgegen. „Was macht ihr hier?", fragte er mit krächzender Stimme. „Ihr solltet doch..."Er stutzte plötzlich. Ehe er Alarm schlagen konnte, hatte ihn Aragorn die Kehle durchgeschnitten. Röchelnd sank der Ork zu Boden. Zwei gondorianische Soldaten versteckten den Toten hinter einem Geröllhaufen. „Rasch jetzt!", rief Aragorn gedämpft seinen Gefährten zu. Sie liefen die steile Treppe hinab, die zu den unterirdischen Verließen führte. Éowyn hörte Schritte, die sich vorsichtig näherten. Das verhieß wahrscheinlich nichts Gutes. Sie versuchte, sich in einer Ecke des Kerkers zu verbergen. „Éowyn?" Das war Faramirs Stimme. Sie konnte es kaum glauben. „Ja, ich bin hier!", rief sie glücklich und rannte vor zur Tür. „Ich werde sie öffnen! Geh einen Schritt zurück!", warnte Aragorn. Er schlug mit seinem Schwert den Riegel entzwei. Die Tür stand endlich auf.  
Éowyn war erstaunt, zunächst Aragorns Gesicht zu sehen. Doch dann gewahrte sie Faramir und sie begann über das ganze Gesicht zu strahlen. Der junge Truchseß wusste jetzt, dass seine Eifersucht völlig unbegründet gewesen war. Glücklich schloß er Éowyn in die Arme. „Es tut mir alles so leid, meine Blume!", flüsterte er. Er schloß sie in seine Arme und küsste sie zärtlich.  
  
„Ich war ein Esel". „Ich war auch dumm", schluchzte Éowyn. „ Ich bin einfach davongeritten, dabei liebe ich dich doch so sehr!" „Muß Liebe schön sein", sagte Éomer amüsiert zu Aragorn. „Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit", drängte dieser. „Wir sollten fort von hier". „Aber Éowyn hat keine Ork-Rüstung", sagte Faramir entsetzt. „Die brauchen wir jetzt auch nicht mehr", knurrte Aragorn und deutete auf die Ork-Truppe, die ihnen entgegenrannte. Die Freunde zogen ihre Schwerter. Éomer warf seiner Schwester ebenfalls ein Schwert zu. „Aber du brauchst nicht kämpfen", meinte Faramir besorgt. „Meine Schwester ist eine der besten Schwertkämpferinnen von Rohan", erklärte Éomer stolz. Éowyn grinste ihren Bruder an und ergriff das Schwert fachmännisch. Faramir staunte nur noch. Die Orks stürmten brüllend den Kerker. Die Freunde und ihre Handvoll Soldaten wehrten sich tapfer gegen die Unholde. Zum Glück waren es nicht allzu viele Orks und sie konnten die Diener Mordors in die Flucht schlagen. „Wir müssen weg hier", drängte Faramir. „Sie werden jetzt Verstärkung holen und Argolas Bescheid sagen". Aragorn überlegt kurz. „Es gibt einen Geheimgang, der zur Burg hinausführt. Den müssen wir irgendwie erreichen. Im Burghof gibt es einen ausgetrockneten Brunnen. Da müssen wir hinabsteigen". Rasch eilten sie die steile Treppe hinauf. Es sah gut für die Freunde aus: der Burghof wirkte wie ausgestorben.. Sie rannten schnell zu dem alten Brunnen. Éowyn kletterte zuerst hinein. In der Wand des Brunnen gab es eine Art steinerne Leiter zum Hinabsteigen. Faramir folgte ihr als Nächster, dann ihr Bruder Éomer. Aragorn ließ zuerst seine Soldaten hinabsteigen. Er wollte warten bis zuletzt. „Das habt ihr euch ja fein ausgedacht", höhnte plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme hinter dem König. Aragorn drehte sich mit gezücktem Schwert um. „Argolas!" Der Elb grinste böse. Seine Orks zogen jetzt ihre Schwerter. „Du wagst es wohl nicht, gegen mich zu kämpfen, Elb", spottete Aragorn. Argolas' Lächeln gefror. Aragorn hatte ihn an einem empfindlichen Punkt getroffen. „Niemand nennt mich einen Feigling – auch du nicht, König von Gondor". Er ließ sich von einem Ork sein Elbenschwert bringen. Unterdessen warteten die Freunde besorgt im Brunnen. „Wir müssen ihm helfen", sagte Faramir zu den anderen. „Dann bringen sie uns alle um", meinte Éomer kopfschüttelnd. „Es hat keinen Zweck, es sind zu Viele. Wir können nur hoffen, dass Aragorn eine List einfällt". Éowyn taumelte plötzlich und fiel in Faramirs Arme. „Was hast du, Liebste?", fragte er erschrocken. „Es muß die Erschöpfung sein", murmelte Éowyn benommen. „Du bist ja totenbleich, Schwester", bemerkte Éomer besorgt. „Faramir, du musst sie sofort nach Hause bringen. Wir warten hier auf Aragorn". „Ich bin nicht krank", entgegnete Éowyn aufgebracht, „ich bin..."Sie hielt plötzlich inne. Doch Faramir und Éomer sahen sie erwartungsvoll an. „Ich bin schwanger", ergänzte sie schließlich. „Ist das wirklich wahr?", fragte Faramir hocherfreut. „Ich werde Vater?" Éowyn nickte und Faramir hätte fast laut aufgejubelt. So schloß er Éowyn nur fest in die Arme und drückte sie an sich. Derweil hatte Argolas endlich sein Schwert erhalten. Aragorn stand schon bereit. Ein erbitterter Zweikampf begann. Normalerweise war ein Elb im Schwertkampf unbesiegbar. Elben bewegten sich viel zu geschmeidig und zu schnell für menschliche Gegner. Doch der König hatte lange genug unter den Elben gelebt und beherrschte seit langem selbst ihre Kampfkunst. Argolas war sich jedoch sicher, seinen Gegner besiegen zu können. Es gelang ihm, den König am Arm zu verwunden. Umso verbissener wehrte sich dieser. Die Überheblichkeit des Elben war Aragorns Vorteil. Als Argolas lässig ausholte, um ihm den tödlichen Hieb zu versetzen, stieß Aragorn unbarmherzig zu und durchbohrte das Herz des Elben. Argolas erstarrte in der Bewegung und brach zusammen. Die Orks kreischten entsetzt auf und liefen in alle Himmelsrichtungen davon. Argolas starrte Aragorn mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Dann starb er. Der König wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und steckte sein Schwert ein. Dann kletterte in den Brunnen. Die Freunde jubelten, als er zu ihnen hinabstieg. „Du bist ja verwundet", bemerkte Faramir schließlich erschrocken. „Nur ein Kratzer", winkte Aragorn ab. „Reiten wir nach Hause". Es dauerte nicht lange, und sie saßen wieder auf ihren Pferden. Da Éowyns Stute spurlos verschwunden war, hob Faramir seine Frau zu sich aufs Pferd.  
  
Das war sehr praktisch für die beiden Turteltauben, die sich immer wieder ein Stück zurückfallen ließen, um sich ungestört küssen zu können. Aragorn und Éomer sahen sich immer wieder grinsend an. „Höchste Zeit, dass wir wieder nach Hause zu unseren Frauen kommen", meinte Aragorn seufzend. Faramir und Éowyn feierten in der folgenden Nacht ausgiebig ihre Versöhnung im Schlafgemach. Der junge Truchseß zweifelte nie wieder an der aufrichtigen Liebe seiner Frau.  
  
ENDE 


End file.
